


Last memories

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self explainatory : Julia's last moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last memories

  


Julia von Wincott knew she had to die. For it to happen, she had gone to the war front, and now she was pouring all her strength out while healing the wounded, but…

  


" Not yet, not yet…" she thought." Oh, Shinou, I know I have to die, and I accept it. And I know my beloved Ardalbelt will understand it someday, but…" She stopped the Maryoku’s flow and drew her hand back from the man who laid on the cot.

  


" You didn’t say when I had to die, so a bit more … just a bit more…" She pleaded to no-one in particular, her thoughts directed at Shinou. " Not for, me, you know that. I don’t care what’ll happen to me. I accepted what’ll happen to the ones I love. But for them…" and she looked around the tent full of suffering people. " I can make a difference… I know it’s nothing compared to the casualties everyone will still suffer in this war… whether it be the mazokus or the humans… But here, if I live some more hours, I can save some more people… even if it‘s only one… For their sake, please wait a little more for me." 

  


Then she addressed the wounded man : " It’s all right, like that you’ll soon get better." 

And she stood up to leave the tent and gather some strength back in the sun… she had given a lot… almost everything, and she stumbled and fell back to the ground. " Please a bit more…" she pleaded silently. A worried Gisela came running to her. 

  


" Julia, you’re doing too much ! If you continue to use your Maryoku like this, you‘ll…" 

  


Julia smiled in reinsurance for her friend. To use all her Maryoku was the idea, but she had not the intention of wasting her life so soon. " I’m all right, thank you Gisela." She stood up again and made for the light. " It’s all right, don’t worry." 

  


She basked in the light of the sun she couldn’t see and regained some strength… " But it is not enough… if I have to heal someone else today, it can only be minor injuries, else I’ll not live to hear tomorrow…" 

  


Then it was time to evacuate. As she rode next to Gisela, she thought of Ardalbelt, who she would not meet with anymore, she was tired… and then she felt it, the pull, and the connexion.

  


He was dying. Her friend was dying… and then she new, it was now. She started sending her Maryoku through the link her pendant created, to stop the life from flowing out from Conrad Weller. Concentrating on that, she let go of the reins and fell from the horse, but she didn‘t feel her pain anymore. She didn’t hear Gisela calling her name anymore. All she knew was to heal, to protect… and she steadily sent all she had for the man her next self would come back to cry for, for the man she had wished to entrust her soul to. She cared, and till the last second she poured herself out to him. And when she new she couldn’t do anymore, knowing he would live, she felt at peace and let herself go.


End file.
